Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Clarissa Tomei
Summary: Post-OOTP. Harry is once again at Hogwarts with many responsibilities and the ever-looming danger of Lord Voldemort. I just fixed Chapter 4 - NOT NEW CHAPTER!
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

HARRY POTTER

__

and the Green Flame Torch

INTRODUCTION and AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please keep in mind that this story includes SPOILERS, as it was written after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Characters are revealed, information…basically, if you haven't read said book, don't read this fan fiction unless you want to spoil the entire fifth book.

I worked very hard developing a plot (even though it may seem as a plotless, never-ending rant) and I would appreciate it greatly if you would NOT steal my story and mark it as your own. If I find a story that directly follows a similar plotline, I will ask questions and I will find out if you used my plot. You can borrow little ideas, I won't care, but the plotline is mine.

****

DISCLAIMER

Why I have to write this, I have no idea. We all know that I'm NOT J.K. Rowling, and you'll be able to tell if you read this story. She wouldn't be WASTING her time writing a story based on her own characters etc. and put it on a bloody FAN FICTION site. If you are such a stupid person that you would actually think me to be the author of the Harry Potter series, then you don't deserve to be reading this. Getting to the point…

I do not own any characters in this story other than Ms. Portiér (giving her real name would spoil the story). The ideas not mentioned in any of the Harry Potter series obviously belong to me. I don't own Blaise (but I do own the way I made her), I don't own Professor Sinistra, I don't own anyone other that particular character I mentioned.

I will not be writing a disclaimer again. If you are reading this, never expect to read this again unless I have added or changed a character.

****

UPDATING

I will update every week, probably on Wednesdays. I will be consistent unless I get reviews. Then, I will change my pattern. However, after the first five weeks, I will be expecting a certain number of reviews to be coming in. I know that people will be reading this and you can at least give me your opinions, comments, compliments, complaints etc. I'll post more about this later.

Finally, we can start the story. Happy reading.

Clarissa Tomei

Created: 09/24/03

Uploaded: 09/24/03

Next Upload: possibly from 09/24/03 to 09/29/03


	2. Removal

Harry glanced across the kitchen in boredom. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, and he had already finished making breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin. He had set the table in the manner his Aunt Petunia had always demanded; blue and white flowers in a clear crystal vase, napkins folded in a certain way under the sterling silver cutlery. The blinds always had to be slightly pulled up, just letting enough light in, and the wash rag had to be put on the faucet a certain way. This was morning routine for Harry. He would wake up, make breakfast for the Dursleys, and wait for them to get there and devour the breakfast without any gratitude or notice of him being there. Harry was always made to be sat facing away from the television, eating his dry bread and cheese in silence. Today was no different.

He could already hear Uncle Vernon carrying his overweight self to the breakfast table, grunting unhappily as he saw Harry.

"This breakfast better not be cold, boy. Certainly you don't want more chores?" he said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied quietly. He took the pan of heated omelette and very carefully placed it on his uncle's plate. If he even got one crumb on the placemats…

"Go do your chores. I'll serve Petunia and Dudley."

Harry looked surprised for a moment, but he quickly disguised it with mock respect.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Thank you," he replied, swiftly exiting through the kitchen door.

He couldn't believe it. His uncle, who always made sure Harry had as much work as possible, was letting him skive off serving duty for the first time since he had been able to hold something and walk at the same time. 

Ever since Harry's parents were murdered by the most foul and powerful wizard of the age, Lord Voldemort, Harry had lived with his begrudged aunt and uncle. They made him do all the housework, and his aunt never did a spot of cleaning or cooking in the house unless there were guests over. It had been work every day for ten straight years until he had been accepted to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was one of the best schools for young witches and wizards from as young to ten to as old as eighteen. There were seven years of school to work through, not going home until Christmas and Summer holidays. 

But unlike most Muggle (non-magic) children, Harry looked forward to going to school. He rarely saw his friends over break, and his Muggle aunt and uncle were awful to him, his cousin Dudley being even worse. He had no friends outside of school, and everyone on the street was convinced he was a criminal from St. Brutus's School for Uncurably Criminal Boys. 

So, for the fifth summer since he started school, he was doing the amount of work that ten men would usually accomplish. He fixed things about in the house, he painted the shed every week, did the housework, and helped Dudley with his homework. Harry wanted none of this. All he wanted to do was be with his friends.

His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were most likely to be at his deceased godfather's old house, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, finishing up the cleaning that needed to be done so it was suitable for Headmaster Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. While they were most likely having fun there, having a friend to talk to and learning about what was going on, he was working himself to death in the rain outside. He thought it wasn't fair, and he wasn't about to let them think for one minute that he was happy where he was.

Finishing taking the garbage to the corner pick-up, he went back inside the house. There wasn't much to do today. He had been doing his chores so much that often didn't need doing more than three or four times a week. Of course, his Aunt Petunia always insisted there was something wrong with his work and that it needed to be done again.

He slowly tiptoed up the stairs to his messy bedroom. Toys of Dudley's from years ago still lay on the numerous shelves lined up on the walls. His clothes from previous nights lay sprawled about, and his homework was spread all over the floor as well. Ever since Mad-Eye Moody (an ex-Auror) had told the Dursleys to treat him right, they had been letting him so his homework without it being taken away as soon as his so-called family caught sight of it. He had only to study a few books in the one subject he was sure he had passed: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry took his quill from the floor (he had been using it to circle important or interesting things) and summoned his vivid red bottle of ink from under his bed. Over the summer, he had been practicing wandless magic - doing magic without the control of a wand. He had become pretty good at it so far. He had cast Dust Repellant all over the house so he wouldn't be constantly taking Aunt Petunia's horrid orange feather duster and making a fool of himself. He used heating charms to cook meals, and he used a heat-preserving charm to keep it warm. Now, he could even levitate or summon small things such as his ink bottle. Feeling rather proud of himself, he started on his letter to Ron and Hermione.

__

Ron and Hermione,

How are you doing at Grimmauld Place? I know you're there, Moody told me before he left two weeks ago. He's been coming to check every so often, seeing if I'm all right. I suppose I am, even if I am skeletally thin and still being forced to do chores every day that would normally never need be done if I wasn't here.

I am quite mad right now, what with you being together and myself here alone with no friends to talk to. I am sure you guys are probably having a grand snogfest in one of your rooms, while I am contemplating whether to magic myself over there. Why hasn't anyone owled me? I haven't even got my O.W.L. results yet, and McGonagall said I'd be getting them two weeks from the end of the year. 

What are you guys doing there, anyway? Cleaning up the house for the precious Order that you can't join? Listening in on meetings and not telling me? I 'd suspect as much. You always neglect to tell me things because you dare not break your word to almighty Headmaster Dumbledore.

Sorry if I sounded rude. I'm pissed off that no one's come to get me yet. Dumbledore knows I hate it here, and nobody can get me at Grimmauld Place. Not to mention I'm bored as hell. We have no homework over the holidays and I have no O.W.L. results.

Your friend that's always in the dark, 

Harry

P.S. - When is Sirius' funeral going to be? I thought Dumbledore would have organized one already, but maybe I put too much trust in him again.

After Harry decided that was exactly how he felt, he rolled up the yellowish parchment and magicked a green wax seal onto it - a stylish H with a lightning bolt behind it. He put it aside for now, realizing he should probably write to Dumbledore himself for answers.

'Why have I never done that before?' Harry thought, berating himself for being stupid. In all the years he'd wanted to know things, he had never owled Dumbledore. Ever. Settling into his chair properly (he had only been standing before), he summoned his dark green ink, thinking red might scare Dumbledore or something ridiculous like that. He was starting to become as paranoid as Alastor Moody. Thinking for a moment, he began to write.

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am sorry to bother you with an owl, but I have a few questions to ask. I ask only a moment or two of your time.

I haven't received my O.W.L. results yet. Professor McGonagall said I would have them by July 15th, and it is July 17th. I still haven't got any. Is there something wrong with the results? Have you lost them? Please tell me.

No one has owled me at all. I am starting to get worried. I've had no news, from anyone. Is Voldemort attacking? I think I deserve to know, since I am the one that needs to kill him, not to mention the only one who can.

Please owl back if you can.

Sincerely,

Harry

Once again, he put a wax seal onto his letter. He took the letter to Ron and Hermione and called Hedwig from outside.

"Hedwig!" he yelled outside. 

In a flash of white feathers, his snowy owl flew over to him and stood dutifully at the windowsill.

"Here, girl…you take this one to Ron and Hermione, and this one to Professor Dumbledore, okay? I want you to stay at both places until they give you a letter back. Don't come back until you have both letters. Is that okay, Hedwig?" Harry asked of the owl, petting her head fondly with his finger. She nibbled on his finger affectionately, meaning yes. "Thank you, Hedwig." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an owl treat. Hedwig took it from his hand eagerly and swallowed it.

He tied the letters to her leg with one green ribbon and one red ribbon. As soon as he let go, she flew away into the north. 

"Harrrrrry!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry winced visibly. It wasn't every morning that his aunt yelled with that annoyingly high-pitched shriek of hers.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he replied, trying to be polite.

"Come down here, right now! This is important!" she shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

What could be so important, Harry had no idea, but Harry still replied "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He quickly jogged out of his room and down the stairs. He heard her still shrieking madly and Uncle Vernon looked appalled and very frightened at the same time.

"Look at it! Look at the television! It's HIM! Lord Voldything! It's HIM!!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted, pointing madly at the T.V. Uncle Vernon was right. On the television, a newswoman was announcing something, and Lord Voldemort was pictured in the corner.

"Today, the Prime Minister has announced that the whole of Europe be on the alert. A terrorist who calls himself Lord Voldemort has sent England a message, and that message was an attack on the office of the Prime Minister. Fortunately, he was getting a coffee, and only arrived to see him vanish out of thin air with a crack. Our leader previously knew of this man, but did not know of him to be a threat until now. He said, 'I have had reason to believe for some time this madman was wandering about, but I did not know he would attack. I have reason now to tell England, Europe, and the entire world that nobody is safe unless precautions are taken. You will find more information on this later.'

All citizens that are watching this alert, please take necessary precautions. Do not open mail that is not self-addressed in the corner. Do not let strangers into your home. If you see this man, please call…" and the newswoman continued, giving not-so-helpful information to the public.

"It's HIM! He's on OUR NEWS!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "Is…is he going…to attack here?"

A voice from the living space across from the kitchen spoke.

"Yes, he will most likely attack here. I am afraid that we will have to have you evacuated, Mrs. Dursley," the voice said gravely.

All three people in the kitchen turned to face the direction of which the voice came from. Sitting on their very own living room sofa was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, happy and surprised at the same time, while still feeling a little angry from before.

"Hello, Harry. As I was saying, we need you evacuated immediately. Chances are Lord Voldemort will attack here and it is necessary that you are not here. You are the strongest form of protection I can give Harry, but that does not mean he can't attack the house from the outside. I must ask you to hold onto this," he said, pulling a cork stopper out of his pocket, "and wait for about a minute. It will take us to a place where we will be safe." 

Petunia and Vernon looked at Dumbledore like he was insane, but still reached their hands out and held onto the cork stopper like it was gold.

"Harry, please go get your cousin and your things. I know you'll be able to get them down here quickly," he requested, eyes twinkling a bit. Harry had no idea how Dumbledore could possibly know about his wandless magic, but he went to get his cousin anyway.

"Dudley!! Get your useless ass out of bed! We have to go!" Harry shouted from his room. The lazy Dudley from the room opposite could be heard moaning and groaning about how eight thirty was much too early to be waking up. Harry levitated his things out of his room.

"Dudley! You only have thirty seconds! Hurry up!" he yelled from the middle of the stairs. He finally reached the living room where Dumbledore, his aunt, and uncle were holding the Portkey. Harry set his things down and made sure his trunk and owl cage were touching him. 

"I assume you told my owl to stay at wherever you were and to wait for me?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Yes, I did."

Then, Dudley Dursley finally made it to the living room.

"Hold on to this, Dudley!" Aunt Petunia shrieked again. He put his fat hand on the cork stopper. 

"Three, two, one…" Dumbledore counted, and then Harry felt like he was being turned inside out from his navel.

Created: 09/24/03

Uploaded: 09/24/03

Next Upload: 09/29/03


	3. Relief

Thanks to all the reviewers! Seven in the time space of less than a day! As a treat for you, I've decided to update early. Happy reading!

Clarissa

P.S. - zealousgirl, I'll explain about the magic thing later. Hope I didn't make it sound like I didn't know the rules or something. Thanks for your input.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry felt the pulling stop and he opened up his eyes. He had never been to this place before, he was sure. To the west was a little town, and farther away than that was a big great castle. 'Wait,' he thought. A castle, a town…he was by Hogwarts! Harry felt a rush of excitement. He had thought he'd been going to Sirius' old place, but he got to have a place near Hogsmeade! 

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Harry?" he replied, turning away from Harry's relatives who looked as though they were about to be sick.

"Am I going to be living…in Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, you are. I am sure you are quite happy about this-"

"Will I get to live alone?" he queried, cutting off Dumbledore. His Headmaster's eyes twinkled even more.

"Yes, Harry, you will get to live alone."

"But what about us, you old fool! We are in need of his…services. My wife and I can't manage without him, you see…" Uncle Vernon butted in, lying through his teeth.

"Ah, yes. I have taken care of that, I assure you, I will ordering a house elf to accompany you in your home and take care of you. I'm sure that you will find it much better than having Harry around, After all, what with his magic abilities…"

"Of course, _sir,_" Aunt Petunia replied shortly, putting the emphasis on sir as not to anger him. "We would enjoy that. But may I ask where we are living?"

"I have talked to the members of my little group and we have come to the decision that you will be staying in London where they can check up on you, to make sure you're doing okay with the housework and all. They are all perfectly kind people, and I must emphasize how important it is that you stay there," Dumbledore told them. Dudley shifted nervously, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked frightened while appearing to be holding back some awful comments.

"Yes, sir," Dudley said in a trembling voice. He was still scared as ever of wizards.

"All right, then. I am afraid you will have to make it to the town over there on your own as I have to set up Harry's little place right here. The road isn't long, and you can't possibly get lost. So off you go, and make sure to go into the Three Broomsticks."

"But sir," Uncle Vernon said, "I don't see any towns. There's only a factory over there."

"Then wait for me there. I shan't take more than an hour. Good-bye, Dursleys."

Almost as if they were admitting defeat, they trudged mopishly down the road, walking about as fast as honey slides down a mountain. Harry had to stifle a laugh,

"That was hilarious, Professor." The old man smiled down at him, though the distance between his head and Harry's was growing shorter every time they saw each other. Harry, while he was still short, was growing quite steadily, having already gained an inch in the month. Dumbledore smiled, remembering the first time he had seen the boy in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Why, thank you, Harry. I don't usually have an effect such as that on Muggles like them, however."

"Pity, that. They were scared witless of you. I think it's because of the one time Hagrid hexed Dudley and that time that Fred and George used their Ton-Tongue Toffees on him. Only Dudley would be stupid enough to eat them…" Harry rambled on with glee.

"Yes, yes, it's all great fun. Now, Harry. About the house. Nobody except you and myself can find this house right now. Only people that you or I tell the location will be able to find it, alike Grimmauld Place. It also has charms placed on it so the Ministry can't detect any magic used inside, as I trust you not to use anything you shouldn't. I, of course, know that you have been doing wandless magic this summer. What things have you been doing, anyway?"

"Just charms to lessen my chores. Summoning charms, repellant charms, nothing big. I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't sent me any owls yet. They sent me an owl for Dobby's Hover Charm before second year," Harry told Dumbledore.

"The Ministry can't detect little charms like Accio and Wingardium Leviosa very well, especially if it's wandless magic and it's not in the presence of Muggles. They only monitor more difficult magic such as the Patronus and Hover Charms, especially if it's in the presence of Muggles," the Headmaster explained.

"Oh. But how did you know about that if the Ministry didn't?"

"I have patrol charms and spells placed all over, around, and inside the previous Dursley household. I wouldn't have been able to 'head off' the Ministry last year about your Patronus so effectively if it weren't for that."

Another "oh."

"Now about your house." Dumbledore flicked his wand and said "Ostendo!" Then, from the bottom to the top, appeared a widespread bungalow. It had a pale green stucco on the sides, front, and back, and under the windows and on the pillars was a darker green. A small driveway appeared from where Dumbledore and Harry stood and led to the west side of the house downwards on a slope. The door was painted a deep green. 

Harry was awestruck.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is this _really_ mine?" he asked, nearly speechless.

"Yes. It's all yours. It cost a small sum, of course, but Sirius left millions of Galleons to you in his will. This is merely a small fraction of what you could have."

"Thank you…I can't express how happy I am," Harry said gratefully. He thought for a moment, then he spoke again. "How did you know green was my favourite colour?"

"Ronald told me. I asked him a few things about you. I also know that you hate whole wheat pasta and your life's ambition is to get back at Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore replied, grinning.

"Speaking of Ron, who knows that I have a house of my own other than you?"

"Nobody other than your relatives. Ronald and Hermione do not know. Neither does Remus. I thought it would be better if you told them yourself." 

'Dumbledore never fails to think of absolutely everything,' Harry thought.

"And, Harry, you'll find all of your school supplies purchased and your O.W.L. results are on the kitchen table. I have had a few spare rooms done up, customized to your friends' needs. There is nothing you need right now in that house, other than someone to live in it, of course." He stopped for a second, then continued. "I suppose I better be catching up with your relatives. I suppose they've only made halfway out of the little distance they have to cover. I'll see you later, Harry."

"Thank you so much, Professor. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's all I can do for you right now. Farewell, Harry, and do behave. I'll Floo Remus and tell him to pop by. Good-bye!"

"Thanks a lot, Professor! Good-bye!" Harry shouted, tears building up around his eyes while he waved rapidly.

As he saw the Headmaster swiftly walk down the lane, Harry approached the door of his brand new house with his trunk, not knowing what to expect. As soon as he touched the doorknob, he closed his eyes and turned it, pushing it in. With his eyes still closed, he stepped up into the front area. He opened his eyes. Before him was a magnificent expanse.

To the left of him was the living room. There was one loveseat, two single chairs and one three seat sofa. All of them were green, but there were some red and gold accents. The walls were a cream colour, as was the carpet. In front of him was a hallway, leading to the kitchen and other rooms. There were numerous hooks and racks for shoes, and a talking mirror was hung on the wall right next to the door. He peered into it.

"You're looking a bit peaky, dear," the mirror told him kindly.

"I know. Do you have a name?" Harry asked in the same manner as the mirror.

"No. Should I have a name?"

"I think you should…how about…Aurora, seeing as you're a girl?"

"I like that name. Alright, then. I'm Aurora. You're Harry?"

"Yes. This is my house now. Dumbledore is such a nice man," he mused.

"Mm, he is quite the man. Has enough heart to love every person on the planet."

"That's true. I'm going to check the rest of the house out," he said, walking down the hall with his trunk. On his left past the living room was a small bathroom consisting of a toilet and sink. He kept going on to find an slight angular turn on which a door was across from him and to the right a little. 'This must be my bedroom,' Harry thought excitedly. He turned the gold lion's head doorknob (the lion had a lightning scar, which was a dead giveaway to Harry that it was his room) and walked inside. It was amazing.

To his left was a lovely wooden dresser with a large mirror attached to the back. The handles on the drawers all appeared to be pure gold, and Harry wondered just how much money Sirius had willed to him if this house had cost 'only a small fraction' of the money. His four poster bed was chestnut, the sheets were red, and the quilt was gold. The red sheets shimmered dimly, and Harry felt them. 'Silk,' he thought. It was so soft, and it would keep in cool in the summer. Across from the dresser, on the other side of the bed was a large, almost square oval. Harry peered over at it and could see that it was a Jacuzzi tub. He nearly died of shock when he found a gigantic shower just to the right of it, built right into the wall. Harry had never known such luxury. When Hermione saw this, she would have a conniption. He had a WALK IN closet full of highly expensive clothes that even Draco Malfoy would be jealous of. Half of his shirts were silk, he has cashmere sweaters, formal and casual pants, everything. He had shoes of every type and every colour. His robes were bottle green, wine red, black, gold, every suitable colour. Accompanying them were many clasps, including one that looked like a dog and one that looked like a stag. Harry smiled faintly at the symbols of his father and his best friend. Trust Dumbledore to be somewhat sentimental. 

Leaving his so-called closet (which was more like a room than a space for clothes), he decided to go find the fireplace and Floo Moony himself. He really wanted to talk to him, see how he was coping with Sirius, and see if he wanted to come check out the house with him. Being alone in such a large house was going to take some taking used to. He left his room the way he exited (leaving his trunk beside his bed) and went forward instead of left (the way he came). There, he came to an open space. Going down was an elegant staircase, and another elegant staircase, joining at the bottom. There were five doors about ten metres from the bottom of the stairs, one labelled Ron, another labelled Hermione, and so on. At the bottom of the stairs to the right was a room labelled Theatre, and to the left was labelled Recreation Room. 

Harry thought of himself lucky. Across the way on the same level as he was, he saw a fireplace with a small pot of Floo powder on the wall, with large puffy chairs surrounding it. He quickly walked around the railing that looked down on the fairly open basement and kneeled in front of the fireplace after pinching up some Floo powder.

"Remus Lupin," Harry said clearly. For a second, he thought it hadn't worked. But then he saw a face in the fire.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said, grinning. "You howled?"

Harry chuckled at the joke. "Hey Moony. What's up?"

"You can guess where I am, I suppose. Ron and Hermione are here, though I think you know that too. It's been awful, Harry, you haven't missed a bit. We finished taking out that old hag last night and we're all resting peacefully without the constant shouts of Mudbloods and Werewolves…" Remus told Harry, telling him all about how boring and stupid it had been at Grimmauld Place. Once he finished, he asked Harry, "Do you want to talk to Ron and Hermione?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. For a while he had forgotten about his two best friends. "Sure, Moony. Put 'em on." Then, you could see Remus turn his head, obviously calling for Ron and Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ron asked grumpily. Harry snorted at the obviously sleepiness in his friend's voice.

"Hey Ron, you lazy lout. You don't want to talk to your favourite best friend?" Harry teased. Ron looked blank for a second.

"Oi." Pause. "Oi! Hermione, Harry's in the fire!"

"Hey Ron," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. What's up? How've you been? Where ARE you? I sent Hedwig back to the Dursleys and she came back with the letter that she waited so long for. You great prat, she isn't happy with you, you know," Ron replied.

"Hi, Harry! Oh, I missed you SO much! I haven't got my books yet, and it's so boring here with stupid Ron and the rest of the Order. Watching Fred and George do magic and play pranks is so annoying, I wish we could do magic at home…" Hermione ranted for about half an hour about her boredom and how bloody stupid her boyfriend was. She and Ron had "hooked up" back at Grimmauld and Hermione said that Ginny said that Mrs. Weasley said that it was so lovely how her son finally had a nice girl to keep him company (Ron blushed as Hermione told him this).

"…and Dumbledore Floo-ed here just before you did. He told us to tell you that he's picking you up tomorrow morning at nine, says there's business at the ministry. He also said…he said to make sure that you disguise with the charms in the book on the kitchen table with the rest of your things. You don't want attention drawn, he says. Anyways, where are you?"

"I'm…Dumbledore said not to tell. It would spoil the surprise."

"You dirty bugger! I ought to yell at you," Ron chided. "Mum says we have to go eat lunch now. She made bacon sandwiches, I love those. So, I'll see you Harry!"

"Yes, Harry, good-bye!" Hermione said.

"See you," Harry replied, as the faces faded from the fire and the flames diminished.

A/N: Yes, I know that I described Harry's house way too much, it took up what, two pages? So, I apologize for the pointless stuff, but it's points in imagery, right? I promise a long chapter next time, and it'll be more exciting.

Created: 09/25/03

Uploaded: 09/25/03

Next Upload :09/30/03


	4. Discoveries

I am so sorry for not updating in the past two and a half months. I have been pretty busy, and obviously I have neglected to update. Please note that I am in need of a _qualified _beta reader, and qualified in this case means someone that has a story with a lot of reviews, if possible. I really don't want someone revising my work if their work isn't exactly the brightest red in the spectrum.

Anyway, here's Chapter Three!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

After having talked to Ron, Harry was left feeling quite content and satisfied. He didn't wonder at all why Dumbledore wanted to meet him at the Ministry. There were so many things to cover; the will, his guardianship, and the whole Voldemort thing. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be quite tiresome.

Deciding to take a peek at the things Dumbledore had left him, Harry left to the kitchen where the books sat on the table. He carefully emptied the bag that read across 'Diagon Alley' in bold print. Inside he found a note:

Harry

I bought all of the school supplies that you require for your NEWT courses. You will need to visit Diagon Alley again to buy books for you new electives. You'll be surprised with your OWL results.

Attached to this are your OWL results. Like I said, you'll be surprised.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry pulled his results from the static pink sheet. They read:

Mr. Potter,

Here are the results to your O.W.L.s. Out of a possible **9 **passes out of a possible **12** O.W.L.s, you got **9,** as further described below. The system works as follows…

84/100+ -- Outstanding

67/100 - 83/100 -- Exceeds Expectations

50/100 - 66/100 -- Acceptable

34/100 - 49/100 -- Poor

17/100 - 33/100 -- Dreadful

0/100 - 16/100 -- Troll

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Practical-- 101/100 - O++

Theory-- 100/100 - O+

Overall-- 100.5/100 - O++

Potions:Practical-- 88/100 - O

Theory -- 82/100 - E+

Overall-- 85/100 - O-

Transfiguration:Practical -- 76/100 - E

Theory -- 80/100 - E+

Overall-- 78/100- E

History of Magic:Theory -- 65/100 - A+

Overall-- 65/100 - A+

Charms:Practical -- 85/100 - O-

Theory -- 89/100 - O

Overall-- 87/100- O

Astronomy:Practical -- 70/100 - E

Theory -- 75/100 - E

Overall-- 72.5/100- E

Herbology:Practical -- 79/100 - E

Overall-- 79/100-E

Divination:Practical -- 60/100 - A

Overall-- 60/100- A

Care of Magical Creatures:Practical -- 84/100 - O-

Overall-- 84/100- O-

OVERALL:-- 79/100- E+

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry presents you with the following options:

N.E.W.T. Defence Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Marie Portiér_:_

__

- Dark Curses

- Using the Theory, the Useless B.S. You Learned Last Year

- Duelling

- Analysis of Magical Potential - Know What You're Dealing With

- Auror Training, Part I

N.E.W.T. Potions taught by Professor Severus Snape_:_

- Disguise, Transformation, and Concealment

- Poisons and Antidotes

- Medicinal Potions

N.E.W.T. Transfiguration taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall_:_

- Household Transfiguration

- Miscellaneous Transfiguration of the Workplace

- Animagi and Metamorphmagi

- Animal and Human Transfiguration

N.E.W.T. History of Magic taught by Professor Aurelia Morse

N.E.W.T. Charms taught by Professor Filius Flitwick

- _Household Charms_

- Charms for Stranded Situations

- Disguise, Concealment, and Foolery

- Simple Enchantments for Luxury and Happiness

N.E.W.T. Astronomy taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra

N.E.W.T. Divination taught by Professor Sibyll Trelawney

N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures taught by Professor Rubeus Hagrid

__

Hogwart's School and the Ministry of Magic is proud to have a talented student such as you coming into adulthood and taking your place in the wizarding world.

Regards,

Madam Griselda Marchbanks

Main Exam Administrator

Ministry of Magic

Harry stood in shock, his mouth agape. _He, _Harry, had not only passed Potions, but had got an Outstanding? He, Harry, had not failed a single O.W.L.? Harry felt he had done a lot better than he expected. Pulling his new eagle feather quill and a bottle of metallic green ink from the pile of supplies on the table, he moistened his quill and checked except for 'Using the Theory, the Useless B.S. You Learned Last Year', 'Household Transfiguration', Divination, and Astronomy. He knew it would be a lot of work, but he also knew that he had to beat Lord Voldemort. Feeling satisfied with his choices, he rolled the parchment up and sealed it with a wax "H" he had found in his pile of goods. He took Hedwig out of her cage, which had mysteriously relocated itself from his door to the kitchen, and tied the parchment to her claws. 

"Send this to Griselda Marchbanks, girl," Harry said gently, stroking her feathers. He strode over to the window, opened it, and spread his arms out as Hedwig began to fly away in a flash of white.

Deciding that it would be wise to rest, seeing as he had to deal with Ministry officials in the morning, Harry chose to retire to a warm, comfortable bed that he had never experienced in a place he could call "home". Nearly falling over in exhaust, he managed to get himself to his bed. Not even bothering to take his clothes off, he retired to his bed, in his house, and to his world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up around seven o'clock the next morning. For a moment, he did not quite remember where he was or how he got there until he saw his owl perched lazily on the top of his four-poster. Remembering that he had a Ministry meeting (which meant argument or conflict of some sort), he jumped out of bed to make himself presentable. He quickly removed his too-baggy tee shirt, trousers, and scrubby underclothes and made his way to his multi-faucet shower. As soon as he stepped in, the shower turned on and before he knew it, his hair was soapy, then clean. For a moment, he felt quite thunderstruck. While he was feeling surprised and in awe, his body became as soapy and white as his hair had been, then completely free of dirt or soap. The shower then shut off, and a towel was produced from thin air. It wrapped itself around Harry and nearly carried him to his bed, where he found himself completely dry and warm. Deciding that this house was insane and that he might as well enjoy it, he walked over to his closet (which opened on its own) and pulled out the most expensive-looking clothes that he could find. He put on a green silk shirt and black dress pants, complete with shiny black shoes. He also chose a dark green robe that shone the colour of his eyes in the light and a silver Padfoot clasp. He thought he looked quite smashing, if he wanted to say so himself. Hedwig gave a loud hoot in approval and fluttered to his shoulder. 

After savouring the feel of the luxurious material on his skin, he remembered that he needed to disguise himself. While looking like he was the wealthiest man in England helped a lot, he was sure that everyone would be able to recognize his trademark messy hair with scar look. He walked slowly to the kitchen, not wanting to actually have to look at a book. There he found a Charms book for disguise and concealment. 

He leafed through the volume before finding a few incantations that caught his eye. One was _Coloratio_ _Oculus_ _Caelum_, which turned his eyes sky blue when he performed the charm. Another was a hair growing charm called _Coloratio Capillus_ _Pallens_, which made his hair turn a light blonde colour. Yet another spell called _Coloratio Capillus Virga Terra _made his hair become streaked with light brown. The last spell, his favourite, was _Abscondo Maculo_, which hid his scar. 

When he found himself at the front door by him mirror, Aurora barely recognized him. 

"You'll do well not to appear to your friends and say something that someone else shouldn't know," she warned.

Remembering that he had forgotten his cloak, he waited for a moment. He didn't want to have to walk all the way back to his room and get one. Then he was reminded of something.

"Aurora, do you know how my owl cage got to the kitchen?" Harry asked, feeling every bit as stupid as Malfoy's cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't be silly, boy. You're rich and you have a house elf. Just tell it you need a cloak!" she answered back in snappish motherly sort of way.

"How do I call it? Just say 'house elf'?"

"Precisely," the mirror replied as Harry heard a sharp pop behind him.

"Master Harry Potter sir called?" the house elf said eagerly. Harry recognized him instantly as Dobby, the house elf he had freed from the Malfoys in his second year.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned, astonished.

"Yes, I is Dobby and I is at your service, Master Harry Potter sir. What do you require?"

"I need my best black cloak," Harry answered. Before he had finished his sentence, the house elf instantly had a cloak in his hand and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby," he said gratefully. Dobby bowed graciously and popped away. Harry checked the time as he heard the _pop _ that Dobby made. It was nine o'clock on the nose. Dumbledore wasn't there.

"Ah, Harry. I should have known you'd be at the door. You aren't quite used to Floo, are you?" said a voice from behind Harry. He whirled around to see Dumbledore at his door.

"We aren't using Floo, are we? My closes will get absolutely filthy!" Harry reminded the Headmaster.

"No, I can assure you your clothes will stay clean. Wizard clothes have charms woven into them. So now, if you'll just make your way to your fireplace, we should be at the Ministry soon enough. Have you seen the Daily Prophet lately?"

"No. That paper's a load of dung and everyone knows it."

"Yes, well, it might do you good to check up on the load of dung every so often. They're calling an election, Harry."

"An election? Doesn't that meant that…that Fudge is sacked?" Harry asked eagerly. Dumbledore's eyes became a blue sky full of twinkling stars.

"Yes, it does. Fudge is no longer our Minister of Magic."

A/N: The OWLs took up a lot. I also noticed I go between N.E.W.T. and NEWT, lol…

Created: 12/20/03

Uploaded: 12/20/03

Next Upload :1/2/04 or earlier


	5. Outburst

Harry could not have expressed his shock and excitement greater than he just had. His eyes were positively glowing, his jaw had dropped, and his left nostril was twitching quite violently. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, smiled amusedly and took Harry's hand, leading him to the fireplace. As they walked the distance, Harry finally became able of simple conversation.

"He's fired? Who's going to replace him? Oh...Voldemort's not going to be happy," Harry said gleefully. His jaw closed again, and a giant grin appeared on his face as he threw in the Floo powder and Professor Dumbledore shouted, "The Ministry of Magic!" The Professor disappeared in a flash of green flames, as did Harry following him. 

They arrived in the Atrium, which was buzzing with the noise of people conversing and shouting. There were at least two hundred people scattered across the large room, and he saw the Order of the Phoenix huddled in a dark corner. Professor Dumbledore led him over to the group, where he saw his friends Ron and Hermione among several adult wizards.

Just as Ron and Hermione caught sight of Harry, whom of course they did not recognize, the doors on the far side of the Atrium opened to reveal a flustered and angry Cornelius Fudge being dragged away by Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, both of which Harry knew. The ex-Minister violently kicked and shook in the arms of the two people, and the majority of people in the area began chuckling or outright laughing aloud.

"You fools!" the purple-faced man exclaimed. Everyone that had been silent before burst into laughter. Fudge's anger grew as he continued to protest his removal. 

"Is someone filming this?" Harry asked Dumbledore joyfully.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled immensely at Harry's question.

"Harry, don't poke fun at the poor man now. He just lost his position of power. I daresay he would like to wring all of our necks at the moment. "

Harry just snorted in reply.

"I suppose you're wondering who's going to end up replacing him?" the Headmaster said. "Well, on our end I've got Luthienne Shairai. She graduated from Hogwarts when you were five, so the new blood theory is in our favour. We've also got Findecan Taralom. He's been around for a little longer than Luthienne, but he's been involved with politics since he was a young lad like yourself. Other candidates are Amelia Bones, Ludo Bagman, and to no surprise of mine Percy Weasley. Oh, and you need to be rid of those disguises. _Finite Incantatum!_" In an instant, Harry looked like Harry again.

While Harry was disappointed that he didn't personally know any of the candidates that were in the Order, he couldn't really care less at the moment, seeing as of one of the men he disliked greatly was being dethroned. 

"How are they chosen? Are there elections, or what?" Harry wondered.

A female voice from behind him answered.

"Basically, all the witches and wizards within Wales, Scotland, England, and Northern Ireland use a spell to vote at a certain time. The Ministry workers make sure that the spell is purposefully kept track of, and every time the spell is used, it shows up on their list. Each name will show up on a different list, and they use a counting spell to come up with the number of votes for each person," the voice explained. Harry turned around to see one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, finishing her explanation in full-blown know-it-all mode and beaming at the same time.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled. He pulled her into a friendly embrace. Even after such a short amount of time being away from his friends, it was still great to see her.

"How are you doing, Harry?" she asked, somewhat putting a damper on Harry's 

mood. He knew what she meant - Sirius.

"I'm doing fine. I'll get over it eventually," Harry told her truthfully.

Hermione smiled faintly as the Idea-face™ washed over her features.

"What were your O.W.L. results?"

Harry began smiling again as he told her his results. Hermione beamed at him once again when he finished, then frowned.

"Ron didn't do at all well on his. He only got one Outstanding, and that was in D.A.D.A. He failed Potions, he failed Divination, he got an A in Tranfiguration, he failed History, he got an A in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, and failed Astronomy. He failed FOUR courses, Harry! Four! And he only got FIVE O.W.L.s! FIVE!" she emphasized the fours and fives each time she said them. Harry smirked inwardly, wondering and at the same time knowing how she remembered all of Ron's results. 

"What did you get, Hermione?" he asked, though knowing well already that she probably got Outstanding on each one.

"I got Outstanding in everything, Harry! I got TEN O.W.L.s! Professor McGonagall says I should try to be a SpellSpinner. Do you know how rare it is to find a good SpellSpinner?" she told him proudly. Just as she finished, someone from the front of the Atrium cleared their throat loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"Attention, please!" the voice rang out clearly. The room fell silent.

"As you know, we no longer have a Minister of Magic. The voting will be held TONIGHT due to the ever-increasing threat of Lord Voldemort," the person allowed the people to gasp at the name while Harry just rolled his eyes. "I ask that you contact everyone that was not hear and inform them of the voting. This is very important. Until 7:00 on July 10, 1996, the polls are open and I am the stand-in Minister. Please place your vote as soon as possible." The young man stepped down and allowed Professor Dumbledore to speak, who had gone to stand by the podium some time ago.

"My fellow magicians," he began, "I am at this podium to speak to you about the dangers of Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. I ask that you no longer fear to speak his name, as fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.

Fear is the virus that Tom strikes in us. It travels swiftly from one to the other, until it finally consumes us all. The only thing to stop this, my friends, is love, unity, and hope. Should we stand together against the forces of Lord Voldemort, we shall conquer him. But, if we continue to spread disbelief, rumours, and lies," (at this, he looked at the Daily Prophet), "We shall no longer have people to be with. No lies to spread. There will be nothing left because we can not do this alone, and you will die if you are not prepared. Now, I ask you to turn your attention to the young man in the corner, Harry Potter, and listen to what he has to say." With that, Dumbledore stood aside from the desk and beckoned Harry to the stand.

'Me?' Harry thought. 'How could...why? What am I supposed to say...'

"Harry, just explain what has happened and do a demonstration. Talk to them, Harry. This is just the D.A. It's just the D.A.," Dumbledore whispered while he returned to "the corner."

Harry stood shakily at the podium, and finally began to speak.

"I may not look like much to you, but so far I've proved to be the only constant in this world. I stick to my story and my beliefs, while many of you sway to the wills of the more powerful and manipulative. This will be your downfall.

I lost my parents when I was a baby. I was raised in a cupboard for ten years, I was forced to work as a slave, and live on hardly any food. I was not raised in a loving home. Then, in my first year, I found that I had a whole world that I was missing out on. 

This world won't be here if you let him win. If he destroys Hogwarts, where will the children go? If he destroys the Ministry, who will lead you? If he destroys your life, what will you do? You will have nothing.

In this building, in the Department of Mysteries, my godfather was murdered by a Death Eater. My friends were gravely injured. I may not have a chance to live because of this man. Neither will you.

I ask you to stand with my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I ask you to stand together and fight for the world we have already sacrificed so much for. I ask you to stand by me, and Hogwarts, and the Ministry, if they will and if you will. Together, I doubt that five millions witches and wizards will fail to destroy this evil.

Thank you for time. I hope you think about what I said."

With those closing words, he stepped down and began to walk back to the corner when he heard a clap.

Two.

Four.

Sixteen.

One hundred.

Soon, the room was filled with the sound of a raucous applause. People were whooping and cheering, and the man who had spoken first about the voting ushered him back to the center of attention.

"Teach them! Teach them!" he exclaimed to Harry. Harry looked completely horrified.

"Do you want HARRY POTTER to teach you?" he yelled to the crowd.

"YES!!" was the deafening reply.

"What?"

"_YESSSS!"_ they all shouted.

Harry nervously pulled out his wand.

"All right. First, I'm sure all of you know about Dementors..."

About ten minutes later, if there had been anyone watching the Ministry, they would have seen two hundred Patroni charging out of the building.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"That was excellent, Harry!" Hermione squealed. "You just made two hundred people make corporeal Patroni! Harry, this is a _huge _accomplishment! They give out Order of Rowena awards for this sort of thing!"

"Yes, mate, that was brilliant," Ron said flatly from Hermione's right, completely lacking enthusiasm. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and then he remembered to smile. Harry just raised an eyebrow and looked over to Dumbledore.

The old man was beaming, and his eyes were the twinkliest he'd ever seen them.

"Harry, you have done a great thing for the people today."

"I guess..." Harry agreed unconvincingly. "I still have a few questions. Like WHY you let me do that. Now the Death Eaters could realize that everyone believes me now. And why they listened to me is a good question too..."

"Potter, if you foolishly believe that the Headmaster would not think of a threat such as that, then I was right and you really DO belong in Muggle Kindergarten," a snarl came from behind. Harry didn't need to turn around to know who it was, and quite frankly didn't acknowledge that the man was talking to him.

"So anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I also wanted to know why I specifically was asked to teach them the Patronus charm?" Harry asked the Headmaster. This angered the Potions Professor even further.

"You mean you don't KNOW, Potter? Here I thought Perfect Potter knew everything, seeing as he just KNEW that his precious mutt was being attacked..." 

That was enough to light Harry's wick.

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it. It was in fact your master who killed him, you know, that thing that you beg and plead for mercy to every fortnight or so...you know, that one?"

"Ah, but weren't you the one who was there at the time? The only one who could save the fool? The one who came and risked his worthless skin to save your pitiful-"

Before the sneering man could finish, a swift punch was fired at his nose, and he stumbled backwards, clutching his face.

"Potter, you incorrigible..." was what he said next as he dealt Harry a blow to the face as he had been given.

Harry's eyes flashed.

"Oh, yes. Potter, you incorrigible...what? Arrogant son of a mudblood? Big-headed good-for-nothing? Golden Boy? You see, I have green eyes instead of brown, which I guess means that I'm not James. Did you hear that? You have no excuse to hate me now, because I'm NOT JAMES! I'm HARRY, the one reason that the world hasn't gone to hell! I hope you know that if I had died, that our whole world would have been doomed? Did you know, that if Voldemort had got the Philosopher's Stone in my first year, he would have gained immortality and killed me, the only one who can kill him? Did you know that I break the rules to save the world, not because I find enjoyment in being an oblivious asshole? Did you know, that if I wanted to, I could have blasted your worthless hide just a minute ago, but I didn't because I didn't want to embarrass your miserable hide in front of your only friend, and the students you most hate. The only reason I have not said this before," Harry spat," is because of my respect for the Headmaster."

"Why did you allow this to go on?" whispered Hermione to the aged Professor with wide eyes.

"Harry needed to get this out of his system. They need to understand each other," he replied resignedly.

While Harry may have expected his least favourite professor to explode and through back the insults tenfold, the man did almost the exact opposite. His faced was wiped blank of emotion, his eyes looking at his feet. His hands were clasped behind his back. Harry could have sworn he heard the man give a short sob before he Apparated with a pop.

A/N: I really needed that to happen.

Created: 02/23/04

Uploaded: 02/23/04

Next Upload : 03/07/04 or earlier


	6. Secrets

"What have I done?" Harry whispered quietly, dismay painted on his face. The others had already Portkeyed away as soon as the scene had unfolded, and only he and the Headmaster remained. Professor Dumbledore gave him a solemn look and put his old, wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You have been needing to get that out for quiet a long period of time," the Headmaster told him. It was as he told Harry this that he looked as old as he was.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at him," Harry trailed off.

"He should not have baited you," said Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose so..."

"Anyway, to raise this to a happier scale, we now have some reasonable control over the ministry. We should be able to shut down the more nasty departments..." Dumbledore began. He would have continued, had a tiny grey owl not bashed into his forehead swiftly.

"Ah, what have we here?" he mused, taking the newspaper from the owl. It fluttered away in a flurry of wings before he could pay the cute little bird.

The Headmaster began to read aloud.

"Gringott's attacked again. Today at four p.m., a member of the bank's goblin staff came across an open vault, which rarely or never occurs due to necessary precautions. But today, items were found thrown askew along with Galleons outside of the Potter Family vault. Inspections were administered, and while they could find nothing missing, they suspect that the intent of the break-in was to steal something. 

'We suspect Death Eaters, of course,' said Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.

When questioned about the means the Death Eaters used to break into such a highly guarded vault, Weasley answered by simply saying he didn't know since he was not a member of Gringott's staff.

Harry Potter, 15, the premature owner of this vault, has not yet given any comments in regards to this event. We promise an interview with Potter as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

Harry just sighed resignedly and looked out a nearby window, now seeing the brilliant red and violet clouds in the sky as the sun began to set.

"It figures it would be my vault. Probably stupid Voldemort trying to steal something to use against me," he mumbled incoherently.

Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes and his face adopted a somewhat worrisome face.

"Harry, I know what he was searching for, and I must ask you not to overreact when I tell of which he would seek," the aged professor said. Harry nodded wearily in reply.

"He was looking for the Green Flame Torch, Harry."

Harry just looked puzzled.

"I don't know much about it, other than it is carried by all members of the Monroe family. Usually, the holders are the only children and are male, but your grandfather was orphaned at a young age and never learned of his heritage. And due to a case of severe amnesia, he could only remember the first part of his name, Alexis Evans. His full name, of course, was Alexis Evans-Munroe. And further, due to his supressed magical ability, the blood magic that caused all of the heirs to be male and to stop all ability to have children after the first was dissolved, and the blood magic would only be recovered in the case of another magical child being born of his blood. Instead, he had two female children. Fortunately, your mother managed to have magic blood in her, and was given the Green Flame Torch. But, I'm afraid I have no knowledge as far as what the torch is or what it does. The answer is probably in your vault," the professor explained.

Harry just shrugged nonchalantly and motioned to the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's great and all, but I'm starved," Harry told him, but there was no need because before he finished that statement, his stomach gave a loud rumble. Just as fast as it had left, the twinkle returned to the old man's eyes before he gave a quiet chuckle.

"Ah, yes. I suppose a growing teenager would need food. I live in dread that you grow into a man like your friend Ron; it seems that he eats the same amount as an underfed dragon," said the Headmaster dryly. Harry grinned as the wizened fellow pulled a seemingly innocent lemon candy which Harry attached his hand onto. Within seconds, they felt the familiar pulling and saw the whirl of colours as they soon found themselves at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

All it took was one look and Harry knew the place had changed. Gone was the awful hag Mrs. Black's portrait, and gone were the cobwebs. The wooden furniture now stood polished and shining, while the marble floors sparkled in cleanliness. The carpet that led up the stairs was no longer stained the colour that suspiciously looked like blood. He was snapped out of his reverie as a blaze of red came blasting into him and wrapped its arms around him. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry! I've been so worried about you," the redheaded woman cooed lovingly. "After...after..."

"Sirius?" Harry said weakly.

"Yes, dear. Now, now, I've just finished dinner and I wouldn't want your appetite to be ruined. Goodness knows what they've been feeding you at that awful place," she tutted, dragging Harry by the hand into the dining area as Ron and Hermione both groaned simultaneously from inside the house.

"She's gone into super-mum mode," Ginny whined.

"Oh, no! That means we'll be going to bed early!" Ron complained, while Hermione just rolled her eyes as always and muttered something about selfishness of teenagers.

"Well, you're one too!" retorted Ron as she rounded the corner.

There were about twenty people at the table, including Tonks, the Metamorphmagus; Mad-Eye, the Ex-Auror; and Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Everyone noticed that as usual, Severus Snape was not present.

"That man," Mrs. Weasley scolded to an invisible Severus, "we all know he needs a good feeding and what does he do? He never shows up. Ever! And I always make sure there's enough food for everyone, and that includes him! Humph."

Harry looked sideways shamefully and Hermione coughed softly. But no one explained what happened. Mrs. Weasley gave a sharp glare over in Arthur's direction, one of those what-happened-and-why-didn't-you-tell-me? glares.

"So!" Remus piped up jovially in attempt to break the silence. "Will we be deprived of your excellent cooking or are we going to eat tonight?"

With that, everyone began dishing their plates with mashed potatoes and roast beef.

"Did you get your OWL scores, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. Harry blushed slightly and told her his marks, and when he finished she was beaming like a proud mother. 

"That's excellent dear. At least you did better than Ron here," she said quite rudely, and at the comment Ron promptly looked at his plate.

"Now, Molly," Arthur chided, "he did much better than the twins, you know." 

Molly shrugged and sighed and continued to eat her meal.

Everyone indulged in second helpings, and sometimes even thirds, but when it was all said and done it was time for everyone to leave and say their goodbyes.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Weasleys. Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Weasley, it was very good." Harry smiled at all of them and gave them each hugs in turn, however it was quite awkward when he hugged the two girls.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and answered in place of Harry.

"He's going to the Muggles', genius."

Harry smirked at this.

"Actually, I'm not." Everyone's eyes widened except for Albus Dumbledore's, whose were still twinkling.

"Where are you going, then? You can't stay anywhere else!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually, I can, and I'm not going to tell you where. It's a surprise." Harry grinned sheepishly as Hermione shot him a 'look', scooped up the Floo powder, and nearly threw it into the fire until his professor coughed gently.

"I assume you're taking a wild guess at what it's called?" the man questioned.

Harry blushed and looked at his feet. 'Stupid, stupid!'

"It's called Godric Place. Now, off you go."

With that, Harry dropped the powder into the fireplace, stepped in gracefully and shouted out, "Godric Place!", and found himself in his home once again.


	7. What?

As Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, he was astounded with what he saw. There, on HIS couch, in HIS house, was Severus Snape, sleeping rigidly. Harry's jaw dropped in shock as his eyes took in what was before him.

'Snape! In MY house!' he was able to register. He was shook out of his reverie by a quiet snort from his sleeping professor.

'Okay, think...think...' Harry thought, trying to think of the most logical sequence of events which would not result in death of either party or anger inspired by the other person in question.

After having decided not to blow up at Snape because it probably was NOT his fault he was here, he gently shook the Professor's shoulders.

"Professor, wake up," Harry said in a soothing, hushed voice. The Professor shot up immediately and swiftly pulled out his wand, like it were a reflex.

"Sorry to startle you, sir, but I don't know how you got here, and I don't exactly think my couch is the most comfortable place to sleep," Harry explained to the drowsy man. In return, Severus just looked blankly at Harry as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Where am I, who are you, what am I doing here, how did I get here, why am I here, and when did I get here?" 

That was not the reply Harry had been expecting. So, he answered in the best way possible - truthfully.

"You're at my house, I am Harry Potter, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, and before I got here," the boy said.

The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Just as they both sat and tried to think of what to do, Harry saw Dumbledore's face in his fireplace.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see," the old man said kindly. Harry's eyes flared with annoyance and suspicion.

"You KNEW he was here?" he asked. The Headmaster looked down in a somewhat ashamed manner and nodded.

"Yes, I did. And before you decide to break something, I sent him here because he has nowhere else to go. His home was recently destroyed by Death Eaters due to the fact that his spy work has been discovered. That is part of the reason why Severus was in such a dismal mood earlier."

Then, Severus cut in.

"I am here, and I still am in a 'dismal mood'," he said dryly.

"Ah, yes. So, Harry, I must ask that you allow Severus to stay here. Like I said, he has nowhere else to go and his safety is very important to me." The man looked as aged and weary as he was, just as he looked whenever he was to ask a dreadful task of someone.

"Please let him stay here. I know you two aren't best of friends-"

Here, the other two snorted in disbelief. 'Aren't best of friends' was the best way to put their relationship. 'He is the bane of my very existance and I wish he would die' was a better explanation.

"Will you? Please?" Albus Dumbledore then summoned every ounce of patheticness and helplessness that he could muster from his being into his face, also trying to make sure he looked as tired as he could be.

Harry sighed, and though he knew of the man's so callled 'cunningness', he gave in.

"Fine."

The Headmaster's face crinkled into a very image of glee.

"I knew you would agree! I assure you it will be very beneficial to you if you have Severus here..."

At this point, Harry and Severus looked at each other and made a silent agreement that Albus Dumbledore was indeed a manipulative old coot and deserved to be made to dance naked with gorillas.


End file.
